The Legend of Moca
by mandyTbickerson
Summary: The Sanctuary team is called to investigate mysterious killings in Puerto Rico, however, they soon discover all is not as it seems.
1. Prologue

**A/N:This story is like a missing episode of Sanctuary. Timeline would be around season 2. It will have 10 chapters not including this prologue. I'm hoping to post a chapter a week.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Moca, Puerto Rico 1995**_

Helen felt a stitch in her side as she ran swiftly across the woods near one of the local farm owner's property. She had not noticed signs posted warning uninvited guests to stay out as she was too focused on the task at hand. She could not see the creature she hunted but she knew it was close for the footprints she followed had gotten closer together. The creature was getting tired. She had crossed under a fence meant to keep goats and other livestock from escaping and smiled triumphantly when she finally got glimpse of the abnormal she was chasing.

It was getting darker and the space between the two of them was still too great for her to truly get a good look at its physical features. She did not notice the door to the small house open, nor did she see the figure that had walked out, a hunting rifle firmly in his hands. She stopped abruptly when a gunshot rang out, reaching instinctively for her own weapon only to curse herself for not bringing it. The farmer had his weapon fixed on her and she raised her arms to indicate she was not a threat to him.

Helen sighed as she glanced over her shoulder as the abnormal she had been so close to capturing ran off over a hill, glad to be rid of its pursuer.

2 hours later Helen sat in the interrogation room of the small local police station, her hands handcuffed in her lap. She had already spoken to an officer briefly, trying to explain that she was not trying to steal from the farmer. The young man knew very little English and while Helen spoke Spanish well enough her heavy accent and dialect made it hard for him to understand her. Finally the young officer had left and the police chief had entered, inquiring as to what business she had with his city. He introduced himself as Miguel Santos, explaining that the citizens of his city had been concerned with an English woman asking questions and wandering around places she should not be. He spoke very good English and she had hope that she might be able to get farther with him than his young deputy. Helen had tried futilely to explain that she was a doctor and she was there to find the being that was killing local livestock. She then asked if she could have her personal belongings back, that she would show him her identification. He ignored her. He then left and she was alone.

After some time another officer entered that Helen had not spoken with yet and without a word he undid the handcuffs and led her from the room. Instead of leading her to the entrance of the station, however, she was led to a cell.

Helen awoke the next morning to the sound of voices. One she recognized as the voice of Chief Santos, a hint of both anger and amusement in his voice as he spoke. The other voice she recognized in an instant.

James Watson strolled into the detainment area speaking to the chief as if they were old friends. He did not even try to contain a smile when he spotted her. She scowled back.

"James, what on Earth are you doing here?"

"Why, bailing you out of course. I would have thought you'd be a bit more grateful to see me, Helen."

She felt anger bubble up inside her. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

James turned to Chief Santos and asked if he could have a word with his dear friend, alone. The Chief agreed, leaving the room. James pulled a chair near the cell and spoke to Helen far too cheerfully for her liking.

"Well Helen, you've gotten yourself into some pretty big trouble here." She had started to interrupt, huffed, then let him continue. "I've spoken to Chief (insert name) and he has agreed to release you into my custody under the condition that you never return to the city of Moca."

"But I haven't finished my work here! I'm very close to finding this creature, James. I would have caught it yesterday had I not been caught myself." She was angry with herself more than anything at this point. It was true that she had been warned earlier in the week that she was not welcome there. It seemed as if the citizens of Moca cared very little for the safety of the creature killing their animals. The creature had not killed in several days, perhaps it would move on. It seemed as if Helen had no choice but to leave, though a lifelong ban seemed a bit harsh, especially considering how long her life might actually be. Accepting defeat, Helen sighed.

"Very well."

* * *

**A/N: That's the prologue. Chapters from here on will be set in the present (of season 2 so around 2011).**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: First chapter is short, I promise the next chapters will be get longer. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Just a yes or no. A nod of your head! C'mon, I know you know!"

Helen did not even look from her computer screen, smiling at Henry's questions. He sat in the chair in front of her, a small pad of paper in his hands as he made notes of her answers. At least the answers she actually gave him.

"Area 51 is real, I know it is. Right? Doc?" She still gave no answer but typed steadily on her keyboard. "Okay, how about..." He flipped several pages in his notebook. "What about World War II, D-Day?"

She finally stopped her typing and looked at the young werewolf in front of her.

"Yes, what about it? It happened if that's what you mean."

"Where were you?"

Again he was met with silence. She seemed to pause, as if she wanted to tell him something. He watched her eagerly, yearning to finally hear one her more infamous stories, however, she thought better of it, turning back to her computer.

Henry let out a long sigh, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. He got up from the chair, tossing his notebook on her desk and walking away.

"I give up!"

Helen chuckled softly, glancing at his notebook and see the words "aliens" and "secret Nazi hunter" scribbled on the top page. Just then Will walked into her office reading what was clearly one of her old files.

"Uh, Magnus, why haven't you ever told me about this case before?" He said, holding the file up in front of her. Henry had stopped when Will entered and now sat on the couch in her office, listening intently.

"And which case might that be, William. I do have a great deal of files you don't know about."

"Moca, Puerto Rico. 1995."

"Oh."

Will looked at Henry, the same look of surprise on their faces. Helen Magnus actually seemed to be slightly taken aback, something neither of them had seen happen too often.

"Magnus, is this what I think it is?" He looked back at her, his eyes searching hers, wishing, not for the first time that he could read her thoughts.

"You have to understand, Will, I never had the chance to finish that particular case."

"Your file mentions a creature that killed several animals by draining the bodies of blood through several small puncture holes. That a local reported seeing something that looked like some sort of kangaroo type creature with large, oval eyes, and covered in slime." He looked up from the file again, as if expecting her to say something. She studied his face for a moment and then spoke.

"How did you even come upon this file? As I remember it was filed in the one of the old filing cabinets in the east end of the Sanctuary."

"Right." Will said, as he realized something he probably should have mentioned earlier. "I received a call from a Dr. Luis Coleman. Says the creature is back but this time it's killed a person. Body completely drained of blood. He asked for you by name, which is what made think you had been there before."

Suddenly Henry jumped up from the couch, realization dawning on him. He pointed from the file in Will's hand to Helen and back again, his mouth opening and closing in disbelief.

"What? Are you saying? Is that the-"

"Henry-"

"There's nothing else it could be, Magnus. I just can't believe you didn't tell us... I've read dozens of your old files and never heard anything about this"

"Will, it was nothing I ever felt warranted being mentioned, there's not even any true evide-"

"Wait!"

Helen and Will both stopped talking and looked to Henry, who seemed a little unsure what to say now that he actually had their attention. He recovered quickly, though.

"Are you actually telling us that in 1995 you investigated _El Chupacabra_?"

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick note about the accuracy of the story. I will be using facts from the actual documented Chupacabra incidents. However, the Chupacabra histories of the towns of Canóvanas and Moca Puerto Rico will be switched mostly because, and I'm not too proud to admit it, because I like the name Moca more than Canóvanas...**

**I'll post more notes as the story goes on.**

**I live for your reviews =)**


End file.
